1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of multi-purpose cases and organizers, and particularly to multi-purpose cases which accommodate a variety of articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carrying cases have been developed for articles such as video cassettes, audio cassette tapes and greeting cards that have become industry standards. Video cassettes are typically stored in book-like folding containers which encase cassettes and protect them from moisture and dust. These folding containers are typically made of flexible plastic. Video cassettes are also often sold in flimsy cardboard boxes bearing descriptive pictures and text about the contents of the video cassette, and consumers usually use these boxes as storage containers for the video cassette, although they do not afford very much protection from moisture and dust.
Audio cassette tapes are similarly stored in book-like containers made of rigid plastic. Often, audio cassette tape containers additionally contain printed matter bearing pictoral and textual descriptive matter about the contents recorded on the tape.
Greeting cards are often sold and stored in small cardboard boxes having transparent covers so that consumers may view the style of the cards contained within the box.
Although the containers which have been developed to store and protect each of the above articles are effective in containing their respective articles, they are ineffective in serving as containers for other articles. For example, video cassette containers serve as poor audio cassette tape containers, and greeting card boxes do not serve well as video cassette containers. There is currently a need for containers which may accommodate a plurality of different types of articles, namely, the articles mentioned above.
Consequently, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose video cassette case that can accommodate video cassettes, audio cassette tapes, and greeting cards.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose video cassette case that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.